In Need of Assistance
by huntingbird
Summary: Barry introduces Kara to the team.


Barry and Kara stumble down the street, clutching their sides from laughter. They've just defeated King Shark after Barry called Kara for assistance in taking down the massive metahuman. Kara is clutching a box of donuts, the pair having stopped at the nearest donut shop as their first priority after the battle.

"Stop it! Stop making me laugh!" Kara says between peals of laughter.

"You're the one who keeps referring to us as the 'ultimate power couple.'" Barry snorts, catching his breath after a moment.

"I'm just referencing Ms Grant's article though," she argues, "I didn't come up with it myself!"

"Yeah, whatever." He waggles his eyebrows jokingly. "You know you want a piece of this."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Oh, stop it- or I'm eating all of these donuts by myself and you're not getting any."

"You wouldn't!" He gasps.

"You know I would."

They both crack a smile as he says, "Yeah, I totally do." Barry gets a mischievous look on his face. "Hey, you've never met my friends at STAR labs, have you?"

"No, you should introduce us sometime, you know."

Barry nods, "Now would be good, don't you think?"

He suddenly speeds away towards STAR labs, but not before grabbing Kara by the waist and dragging her along with him. They skid to a stop, papers rustling and flying everywhere in their wake. Cisco, Caitlin and Harry look up from their work, eyes widening when they see Kara.

Caitlin hisses, "Barry, who is this?"

Cisco stands frozen in place, jaw slack. "Yeah, Barry, why is there a hot girl in a red and blue outfit standing next to you? I thought we were going to try and keep your identity a better secret now?"

Barry smirks, "This is-"

Kara cuts in. "I'm Kara Danvers- or Kara Zor El, whichever." She turns to Barry and glares. "Also, I don't appreciate you speeding me away to new places without even a little bit of warning!"

Harry rubs the side of his face, sighing as he does so. "Allen, who is she?"

Kara answers for him. "As I said before, I'm Kara. I'm from another universe. I think you'd call it Earth 3? I'm also a superhero, as you could probably guess from the suit."

Cisco's eyes get even bigger. "Barrie, when did you go to this Earth 3? Why did I not hear about it?"

Barry shifts uncomfortably. "Uh, I don't know, a while back? It was kind of an accident…"

Harry frowns. "We'll talk about this later."

"Kara, how did you get here?" Caitlin asks, tilting her head a bit.

Kara smiles and replies, "This organization on my Earth, the DEO, came up with a device that allows me to reopen the breach that Barry originally came through whenever I need to cross over. They also came up with interdimensional communication thingies, which they had me bring over here to Barrie so he could call me if he needed help."

Barry nudged her with his elbow. "It's a good thing, too. It only took, like, four days for me to need help."

At this, Cisco gets a knowing look on his face. He has his suspicions about why Barry needed help dealing with a metahuman so quickly.

Harry asks, "Well, why didn't you simply seek the assistance of Mr Queen?"

Barry's face gets a little red. He shrugs. "Oliver's busy, not to mention grumpy." He pauses. "I could really go for a donut right now, Kara."

She snorts. "After that stunt? I don't know if you deserve donuts."

He clutches his chest, stumbling back dramatically. "What? You monster!"

"There may be a way to change my mind," she tells him, laughing softly and unaware of Team Flash's perception of this statement.

Barry, also oblivious, replies with a smirk, "And what would that be?"

Kara pauses, drawing out the moment, while the others cringe. Then she says, "You're buying next time." Barry hurriedly takes half of the donuts, fearing that she might change her mind.

Cisco lets out a sigh of relief. "Phew, I could've sworn you were going to say something else."

Barry and Kara look confused, "Like what?"

Cisco's eye twitches slightly. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. I had no clue what you were going to say and that's not even a lie."

Caitlin smothered a laugh behind her hand.

Kara gave them both a strange look, but shook it off quickly. "Well, Barry, I had better get back home. Alex might need me. We've got this problem with these prisoners and then there's, you know, my Aunt and Uncle to worry about, so I can't afford to stay right now." She gives Cisco, Caitlin and Harry a blinding smile. "Sorry I couldn't stop to talk to you all later. It was great to meet you!"

She moves to leave the room, then looks around for a moment, puzzled. "How do you get out of this place?"

Barry slings an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you."

She laughs. "Don't you dare use your super speed on me again, or we're taking a trip up into the atmosphere, you and me."

When Barry returns, the team looks at him expectantly. Harry says, "Well? Is there anything else you'd like to mention?"

Barry rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um, she's an alien?"

Then he speeds out of the room as fast as he can. He really didn't want to get into that conversation.

Like, ever.


End file.
